


Bad Publicity [PODFIC]

by angelsaves, Annapods, Arioch, arkadyevna, bessyboo, forzandopod, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), knight_tracer, litra, Opalsong, UstolemyNAME



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cantankerous Party Grandpa, Gen, I'M SORRY CHRIS HAYES YOU ARE A SERIOUS JOURNALIST YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: Bruce Wayne is either really bad at Twitter, or really, really good.





	Bad Publicity [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Publicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692113) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/Bad%20Publicity.mp3) | 16:50 | 11.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/DCU/Bad%20Publicity.m4b) | 16:50 | 16.3 MB  
  
### Music

 _Friends are Family_ piano arr by Jon Pumper

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to Unpretty for blanket permission!!


End file.
